Finding the Chosen ones
by Colorslander
Summary: A/U. Princess Nasuti's kingdom crashes at her feet. The only hope for her kingdom is to find 5 chosen ones that hold a power. But will Nasuti be able to find these chosen ones in time?
1. Default Chapter

Finding the Chosen Ones

By Silent Shadow

Prologue

Authors note: This is my first AU. It is a fantasy and it starts with Mia whose real name in this story is suppose to be Nausti (her original Japanese name) who is a princess right now at age 8.

Nausti walked out of her room gripping the door as it opened. She could hear the shouts of agony from the outside. For an eight years old she was wise for her years. She wanted to help them; after all, it was her people. She ran down the halls of the castle toward the yells, her blue nightgown flapping around her. Tears steadily flowed down her cheeks as her feet pounded on the ground. She had reached the heavy double doors and struggled to open the metal doors.

"What's the princess doing here?" a voice said behind her. 

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" said her father's voice boomed. A strong pair of arms swooped her up and dragged her away from the doors. 

"NO NO NO NO! Daddy they're getting hurt. I have to help them," Nausti screamed struggling in the tight arms. 

"Its OK Nausti," her mother said coming out from the shadows, "Everything will be o.k." 

"Mommy, they are crying," Nausti whispered, "They need help."

"You can't help them," said one of the royal guards, "Its up to us. You're only a little girl". 

'Only a little girl?' Nausti thought, "Am I really helpless? I cant help my people but…" Suddenly there was banging on the doors and she could here yelling of the men from outside. 

"SHUTEN! Come forward!" her father commanded while he helped his men barricade the door. An old man appeared in front of the king and bowed. "You are to protect the queen and the princess with your life. Get them out through the secret passage to the church." 

"Yes my king. Come mistress Natalia, young mistress come," he said grabbing Nausti and her mom's arm. Every other man drew out their sword and got in a fighting position as the banging got louder. 

Shuten with Mia and her mother rushed down the corridor when they heard the door banging against the walls and triumphant cries of men as poundings of feet rushed in. Then there was the clanging of two swords together.

"Come m'ladies hurry up," he urged. 

"Not so fast you dirty Balarian," A cruel voice said. A man wearing red and silver holding a blood stained sword in his hand. 

"I wouldn't say dirty if I was you, you back stabbing Janisian. My country doesn't sneak attack our allies," he said angrily and unsheathed his sword menacingly, "Tell me your name so I know what to write on your tombstone." 

"Badamon, remember this name, when I send you to hell!" he screamed, running full speed to Shuten with insanity in his eyes. 

Queen Natalia grabbed Nausti and shielded her from the fight. Badamon saw the flicker of motion when the queen pick up Nausti and run out of the door. He smiled, broke away from Shuten and rushed at them, swiping the sword at the queen. The queen gasped and her legs crumbled beneath her, falling on Nausti.

"MOMMY!" Nausti screamed as she felt her mother's weight press over her. 

"Don't worry," Badamon said wickedly, "you'll be with her soon." He brought his sword above his head and the shoved it down but Shuten had caught up with him and blocked it. 

"WHERE YOUR HONOR YOU UNHONRABLE DEMON!" he screamed and worked Badamon away from the Nausti who was pinned under the dead weight of her mother. 

'I want to help,' she thought crying as she heard more screams of dying men echoing in the hallways, then screamed, "SOMEONE SAVE MY PEOPLE!" Suddenly the weight that pinned her was lifted off of her.

"Nausti," her mother said softly as she rolled of her, "run… hurry." 

Mia nodded and ran toward the library. In the huge library she ran to the large statue of the family and pushed it over. It shattered at her feet and slowly a portrait of her family opened to reveal a passage. She ran until she reached the trap door that lead to the church. She was about to open it when she heard a voice…

****

"Nausti…"

"…?". Nausti looked around for the strange voice.

__

"Do you want to help?"

"Who's there?" She asked backing away from the door. "I'm not afraid of you."

__

"Do you want to save your people?"

Nausti nodded. Without warning her surrounding changed. "Where am I," she cried out looking around. 

It was a dark place filled with candles. An old monk walked out of fire and a white tiger jumped out of the darkness, but Nausti wasn't scared. She could feel their magic radiate from them, but it was good magic like unicorns, not evil. 

"I do want to save them, but I'm just a girl."

__

"You are not just a girl," he said, _"You are special. You can feel my power. Something no one else can."_

"How can feeling magic can do anything?" she asked. 

"_You can find 5 people to help you save Balaria and your people later."_

"How?" Suddenly a warm light touched her neck and materialized into a plain necklace with a jewel at the end. 

"This is will help you amplify your power. When it is time you will feel their power." 

"How will I know which magic is theirs?" she asked figuring the necklace. 

"You will know," he said smiling, "until then White Blaze will protect you." The tiger roared and went to Nausti's side. The candles vanished and Nausti was alone with White Blaze.

She went out of the trap door and found the land was deserted. "Its day White Blaze," she whispered, "time went by fast while the monk was there. Where to now?" She felt her necklace get warm and it the jewel spun around pushing her to a direction. White blaze lifted Nausti on its back and ran to the way it was pointing. 

"I guess I'm on the run, huh? So… I cant be princess Nausti, I guess I'll be orphan Mia…"

Authors Note: I use American names in this story. I just used Shuten (Anubis) and Nausti instead of making up any names. The 5 guys are the Ronins (no duh) and the monk was Ancient one. You don't see Shuten again but you do see Anubis. Balaria and Janeese are the two rival countries so a Balarian is from Balaria and so on. Keep reading ^-^.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ronin Warriors's characters.


	2. So it began

****

FINDING THE CHOSEN ONES

Chapter 1: So it begins

____________________

A/N: Yeah. I know I paused the writing of this story but I guess I could give you another chapter to hang on. Oh yeah, this is **not** a Anubis/Mia fic.

Mia watched the phoenix spread its beautifully colored wings and sail into the sky with a graceful flap if its wings. 

"Fifth one today. Good job Mia," Anubis said, awed at the magnificent bird. 

She nodded, "I seem to be getting better every day at seeking magic."

Anubis was her traveling friend she had met. It just so happened that he was Shuten's son and when she told their family the news of his death, (and she told them that she was a servant girl) his family raised her up. Now Mia was 16 and she was practicing her 'finding magic' skills. Anubis who is 22 decided to accompany her hopping to see some rare magical creatures, along with White Blaze. He had no idea who she was and what he had gotten himself into.

"This is great! I never met anyone with your kind of powers Mi-chan." Anubis said as Mia had tracked down a unicorn. 

"…" 

"You OK Mia?" he asked. 

Mia nodded absent-mindedly. 'I have been searching for 2 years and still haven't found anyone with great magical powers. Will I ever find the chosen ones??' She thought to herself sadly.

"What good could I use my powers for, Anubis?" she asked.

"…? I bet there is plenty of uses for magic seeking." He said, "People need cured from certain diseases with rare items that only magical creatures can attain. Why do you ask?" 

"There's to many magical creatures here," she said changing the subject, "Let's leave this forest. There is no competition". She stretched her back and cracked her knuckled. Hardly princess behavior, if her mother was here she would have a heart attack.

"OK," Anubis said clearly disappointed. 

'Geeze,' thought Anubis, 'I came to see magical creatures, but Mia is bent on increasing her power.' 

They sought for the way out of the forest for a long time, but all they did is get lost.

"Great," Mia said tired and frustrated, "Looks like were going to sleep on a dirt bed until tomorrow."

They found a small cave to sleep in, and after checking for any stray dragons, they got ready to sleep on the cold hard floor. 

"Night Anubis, brother," she yawned using her arm as a pillow.

"Night Mi-chan. Oneesan."

Darkness consumed them and they soon fell into a deep asleep.

__

**************************************************************

"Mommy don't die!" she cried out as se saw her mother get slashed by the maniac man again. Soon the image darkened, she was alone

"_Mommy… I'm scared."_

"**Your people…"Do you want save them?"**

__

"…"

****

"Hurry awaken."

__

"… Monk?"

****

"Your people must be set free. Wake up!"

__

"Please, tell me how."

****

"Wake up"

Mia felt something warm on her face as she slipped out of the dream. 

"Eh, White Blaze?" Mia said drowsily, "Go away you stupid fur-ball it's too early."

White Blaze growled at Mia and began to nudge her roughly. 

"Fine, fine. I love you to," she said sarcasticly rubbing the sore spot where he nudged her at, "You hungry? Is that why you woke me up?" 

White Blaze just glared at Mia angrily swishing his tail.

"What did I do?" she asked indignantly. Then she felt something tug at her heart and got a weird feeling in her stomach. 

"Magic," she whispered, "but it feels different, it's not normal. Do you feel it too, White Blaze?" She looked over to make sure Anubis was asleep and stood up on her feet.

"Come on White Blaze. Something feels weird. Let's check this out." She said running outside. It was dark outside with no stars in the sky and was silent as if the Earth was expecting something to happen and it was holding its breath. 

Mia shivered, "That's unusual huh, White Blaze. I mean there is always noise in the forest. Whether it's wolves or elves, or..." Mia didn't want to continue because her voice seemed to echo ten times louder then normal in the dead silence.

White Blaze suddenly dashed forward into the shadow's of the trees. 

"Don't run off Blaze," she cried running after him. Suddenly out of nowhere flames flashed and swirled around her. Mia almost cried out until she felt the same magic that she felt in the cave again. Then she heard clanging of metal and her necklace glowed an eerie color.

"Monk…" she whispered realizing who it was. 

"Yes, princess Nausti. It is I," said the monk as he walked through the fire towards her. 

"I'm not a princess. I am Mia. The princess was a weak little girl," she said haughtily.

The monk seemed to consider her reply for awhile and then he asked, "I see… Does that mean you gave on your Balaria?" 

"Never."

"Good," he said, "Because the chosen ones have arrived." Mia's eyes began to flash with hundreds of emotions. 

"Where are they?" she demanded. 

"That is where you come in. You must find the chosen ones. I can not come into your world in a physical form." With those words, the monk was walking through the fire again.

"Monk, wait!" she cried tearing after him in desperation. 

He paused and turned to her. 

"Why are you helping me?" she asked. 

"… This problem goes far beyond your world," he said after a moment of silence.

"What does that mean?"

"MIA!" she heard Anubis scream from afar, "WHERE ARE YOU!" 

Almost immediately, the flames rushed away and Mia was alone with White Blaze wwith no trace of the old monk.

"HERE ANUBIS," she yelled. Soon Anubis stumbled out of the hedge to her.

"You run off like that again and I will personally kill you," he said catching his breath. 

"Shut up Anubis I need to concentrate," was Mia's reply. She closed her eyes and began to meditate.

"Concentrate for what? You're not searching for magic this early are you?" he asked incredulously.

"No I'm searching for a way out," she lied hoping he accepted her answer. 

"Oh, OK," Anubis said and he watched her work.

Mia searched for all her strength's work. 

"A unicorn, an elf, a dragon…" she murmured under her breath. She felt nothing different.

"Why isn't this working?" she cried mentally, "Can someone help me?" 

She felt her necklace grow warm and almost immediately visions flashed in her head. At first, she was afraid, this never happened before! But she realized it was the necklace doing all of this. Soon her vision clouded and she felt as if she were floating.

***********************************************************************

She was alone in the black space. White energy surrounded her as well as green and blue. It took her a moment to realize it was representing different types of magic. 

"White for unicorns, blue for nymphs, green for elves… wait a minute" 

She saw a fire far away among the blue blurs. 

"Fire? I've never seen fire as magic. I've seen magic use fire… Is that what I'm looking for?

She concentrated on the fire so that the rest of the blurs of magic seem to disappear.

"South… Southeast. That's were I'll find you." 

She released herself from the vision and the darkness was blasted away with light. 

She was once again standing next to Anubis. 

"Let's go," was all she said.

"… Where?"

"Southeast," she replied as she began to stride quickly. 

"Is that the way out?" he asked trying to keep up with her fast walking. 

"I don't know," she told him. 

Anubis was about to ask her why they were going that way but stopped when he saw the look on her face. He had learned to shut up if she was looked like that.

It was a very long walk indeed and every time Anubis asked for a rest she would tell him shut up and stop slowing them down.

In the end, Anubis and Mia ended up riding on White Blaze, much to White Blaze's disapproval. Anubis could only wonder how White Blaze knew where to go. 

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" he said again. 

"I know I am going the right way. You I have no idea," she said, her air whipping in the wind.

"Well…" Anubis went quite because he saw a small village, "Looks like you did know what you're doing" 

"…"

Mia walked around trying to find the strange power again. 

"Nothing" she said sighing. 

"Nothing, what?" Anubis asked.

"Nothing," she said smiling sweetly. 

'Oh well,' she thought, 'No one said it was going to be easy.' 

So it began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: So how was it? The fire will be Ryo, duh. It is sort of Zelda'ish. Sorry about that. If you're confused about what time period, don't be. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Ronin Warriors.

****

Shi-Angel: Heh, heh. Right now I'm busy but thanks for reviewing

****

Rocky: thank you! *beams*

****

Musou Misora: Really? I think it's a little dull but I'm glad you like it!

****

ganster Al co Fox that is, of the Copoon family: Aww you added it to your faves! Thank you, And I do love RowenxMia but I write her with everyone.

missdynasty6903: Well here it is. :D

****

Michiru Kaioh: Mia fight? Maybe, and I'm not sure how her name is really spelled... I always get the two mixed up.

****

Relena Maxwell: Wow it's not that good. And there might be a triangle, simply because I have no idea who to pair up with her. o_o'

****

Lady Dragon Heart: Lol! I like you you are funny!


	3. Fire Power

****

Finding the Chosen Ones

Chapter 2: Firepower

Authors Note: Ryo is introduced finally. It took me a while to figure what Ryo's character would be. I'm writing this as I go along.

"Uhhh, Mia. Where are we going?" Anubis asked. 

"Anubis, will you shut up?" Mia retorted. 

"Sooooorrry. What's got you ticked?" he asked. 

"Gomen, Anubis. Just frustrated," she sighed, "Why don't we find a place to rest." 

"Finally, praise the lord. My feet are killing me, right White Blaze?" White Blaze roared in response. That turned a few heads.

Mia sighed. She searched up and down the little village and she still didn't find the power again. 'Am I even in the right place?' she thought in distress. 

They finally found a small hotel where they could rent a room when Mia felt the fire again. She turned around and saw four boys her age in a fight. One was wearing ragged clothes while the others where quite rich and obviously obnoxious and immature.

'It couldn't be any of them,' she thought sadly after watching them, and she slowly walked away. 'This is going to be impossible.' 

They bought their new rooms which wasn't that bad considering thy slept on the ground last time. She fell on the lumpy bed exhausted. All her powers worth couldn't find the power again and she did not know how to use the necklace.

'Maybe I'm doing this all wrong. Oh monk, please help me. Finding the chosen ones is too hard for me…' With those words she fell asleep.

Outside a few feet from the hotel were Mia looked before was the four boys again.

"HA HA HA HAH HA! Look at the poor boy, working so hard!" laughed William pointing at a black haired boy who was begging for money. 

"Doggy want a biscuit?" asked Alex smiling tossing a few crumbs of stale bread at him. 

"Hey beggar boy," said Mike waving a coin in front of the black haired boy, "I'll give you a penny if you'll lick the mud off my boots."

"First off, my name is Ryo. And second shut-up," Ryo said growing red. 

"What a snappy come back bugger-boy. I didn't know you could afford a name," Mike said grinning like a cat putting back the penny, "looks like no penny for you. Oh well, you wouldn't know what do to with all the money." 

"My name ain't bugger boy. And you don't need money for a name, fat boy. Obviously you didn't know that," Ryo said getting angry.

Mike got angry at the fat boy comment and was about to snap at him but Alex stopped him. 

"You know what. 'Ryo' is right. You don't need money for a name. You just need parents. So I guess he can have a name," said Alex smiling. 

"Yeah," said William catching on," No, wait. That won't work. He doesn't have that, neither." 

"Yeah," said Mike finally catching on (he's a little slow), "His parents didn't want'em".

At this Ryo saw red and he lunged out at the boys. "What the ^&%$?" cried out Mike as a fist sailed right to his face. Mike fell down at the impact, and his nose was broken. 

"That's for the comment, fat-boy. And another to live off of," he said his left arm went up about to punch but Alex grabbed his arm and threw Ryo to the down.

"I don't think so beggar," he said angrily. Ryo quickly recovered and tackled him. Ryo got on top of him and starting punching him with all his might. William grabbed him from behind and tugged him off of Alex. Alex got up, a little dizzy from the punches. 

"Oh, you are going to wish you that never been born after I'm done," Alex smiled, "And when I am done, I'll make you lick the sidewalk until it is sparkling clean, but with no penny."

Alex punched one fist then another; right on Ryo's stomach while Mike held him. Ryo tried to break free from William's grip but it was impossible, and Ryo was wearing out from the punches. 

"You like that poor boy?" Alex whispered after he was finished beating him, "You beggar. No one likes you, no one ever will, there is no place for you. No wonder your parents left you for dead; they couldn't stand to look at your face." 

Ryo was so angry at these words, he felt him gaining strength. In the depths of his soul, he felt a warm power in his heart, like fire. He felt this before earlier today; when he felt like someone was searching for him. The fire grew large and Ryo no longer felt the pain.

"ARG! Alex he's hot!" yelled William letting go of him. Ryo whirled around and punched him strait on his face. With that one hit, William was flung across the street with a broken jaw. Alex backed away after seeing William but Ryo ran up to him and kicked his stomach. Alex crouched down in pain and Ryo grabbed his hair and pulled his head up. 

"You listen to me, 'rich' boy. I never want to see you again. Moreover, if I hear you give another one a hard time, I will hunt you down and sweep the street with your head. For free even," Ryo said roughly in his ear, "I would spit on you if I didn't have enough respect for the saliva in my mouth." With that he threw Alex on Mike with one hand and walked away. As he walked away, he felt the fire die down but he once again felt like someone was searching for him…

Mia could feel the fire again, and it was flaring. 

'So close,' Mia thought reaching out for it. 'I am in the right place. Oh monk, make him come here. He's so close, I can feel the fire.' She watched the fire go and slowly vanish. 

"NO PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME," she cried out holding out her arms, "Balaria needs you. Please stay." The fire completely vanished and Mia broke down crying.

"Don't despair princess. The power is still there, but he is no longer using it." The monk said appearing. "…" "I have come with a warning, Mia-chan. You must not tell any of your position of Queen. You must make them join as Mia alone. You must also pretend you know nothing of his powers and you must not tell him of the quest," he said. 

'WHAT? How will I get him to join?' she cried despairingly. 

'Princess you will find a way.' 

'…'

***********************************************************************

Mia woke up with a gasp. "White Blaze, he is here. In this village, I felt him. Come let's go," Mia said jumping up. She was fully clothed because she fell asleep immediately when she fell on the bed. She started to walk towards the door but White Blaze stopped her. 

"White Blaze?" she asked hesitantly. All White Blaze did was look at sleeping Anubis and Mia nodded. " I got you Blaze boy," she said in a hushed tone, "I'll wait till morning. Mia sat down on the bed and waited until morning.

"OK that's long enough the sun has risen. ANUBIS WE ARE LEAVING NOW!" 

"Wha? Its only dawn, Mia go away." 

"Wake up or I will kick you were the sun don't shine," Mia said threateningly. 

"OK, OK, OK I get the point,' he said stretching and yawning, "No need to huffy on me know." 

"I'm not getting huffy, now lets hurry up and go," Mia said. Anubis took a long time to get up and he went to the bathroom for what seemed like ages.

Mia got angry and started pounding on the door. 

"Anubis, you in there?" 

"*Snort* huh? Oh yeah, I'm just…" 

"Wasting time," she finished for him, "Get your lazy but off the toilet and lets head out!" Anubis finally did get out and they paid the hotel. "We're running low on cash," he informed her. 

"Money is not an issue," she said simply walking out of the doors. She closed her eyes and summoned the image of her image from the dream.

"WERE IS THAT BOY!" cried an old man behind them, interrupting Mia's meditation.

"Huh..." Anubis said. Mia saw three out of the four boys from before. 

"I swear he hit me for no reason," said the red head, " I was going to give him some of my money when, BAM, he hit me." 

"Yeah that boy is pure evil, that beggar," piped up the blond haired one.

Mia frowned. She did not like people judging people by money. She saw those boys pick a fight with that other boy. It was more of that social class business and it was ticking Mia off. It was disgusting how they raved about the boy hurting them, I mean two against three. "They deserved it," Mia muttered darkly under her breath.

"I bet he was a witch," said the tall browned haired kid. 

"Oh please," Mia said under her breath, "I felt no such powers around here. The boy is making a production over a small thing." Mia motioned Anubis to leave with her. 

"I think he was a fire witch."

Mia stopped short. 

"I felt him burn me when I tried to stop him from punching Alex," said the blond haired one. 

"Fire," Mia whispered, "that boy was the one I was looking for." 

"A witch now!" cried an over weight woman who was obviously the red head's mother, "Now we got to do something. We cant have beggars on our street especially if their witches." 

The group nodded and shouted, "FIND THE WITCH, RYO!" They all cried at once. 

"No," she whispered. She knew what happened to people that were suspected to witches, it wasn't a pretty sight. 

"Anubis," she said turning sharply to face him, " I want you to distract them, while I find the boy named Ryo."

"How do I stop a mob?" he asked incredulously. 

"For heaven's sake think of something. You have a white tiger with you, improvise." She said running.

'OK necklace do your thing,' she thought, 'I need to find him.' She felt nothing and she knew there was no way it was going to help her. 'OK the dream showed me that the fire was leaving… LEFT!' She turned left, 'I left the wrong way. I hope I find him before they do.'

Mia ran blindly when, "Fire?" She saw a boy starting a fire, the same one with black hair. 

"Excuse me, are you Ryo?" she asked the boy. He jumped a mile high and looked back. 

"If you are angry about Will, and Alex, and Mike, it wasn't my fault. So go away," Ryo said angrily before she could say anything. 

"Oh… is that there name? Listen, I believe you when you say it's not your fault," Mia said sitting down next to him.

"… You do?"

"Yeah I saw them trying to pick a fight with you," Mia said smiling, "I'm not big on judging people just because of social status." 

"…" " 

"But there are others… They think you're a witch." 

"To bad witches aren't found in this area," Ryo pointed out.

"Try telling them," Mia laughed shortly, "Still it's not saf…"

"THERE HE IS," Someone cried out. 

"WITCH!" screamed the other. A crowd of people swamped them. Mia could see the three boys smile in satisfaction at the fear in Ryo's eyes. Ryo got in a fighting position ready to defend himself against the towns-people. 

'He can't fight them off by themselves without hurting them,' she thought scared. As by instinct she jumped in front of Ryo who looked surprised.

"Stay away from him," Mia said angrily, "You have nothing against him." 

"He's a poor beggar who is a witch," said one of the towns-people. 

"Bull, you know he's not. You just want a reason to hate him." 

Ryo stared at her, 'why is she sticking up for me?' 

"Out of the way girl," said a male, who seemed to be the leader, grabbing Mia but stopped when he heard a roar.

White Blaze jumped between and showed all his very LARGE and POINTY teeth. 

"You had better leave them alone if you know what's good for you," Anubis said from the back of the crowd. They all looked from Anubis, to Mia, to Ryo, to White Blaze, and then they all left grumbling. Mia breathed again.

"… Thank you Ms… Mr.… um…" Ryo stuttered. 

"No need for formalities," Mia said smiling, "I'm as old as you." 

Anubis nodded, "I'm Anubis and this is," pointing to Mia, "Mia and the big one is White Blaze." White Blaze walked up to him and purred. At first Ryo was scared, but he later smiled when he realized it was acting like a kitten.

"I wouldn't recommend going back there," Anubis said sticking his hand out for him to shake. 

"I know but I have no where else to go," Ryo said sadly shaking his hand. 

'This is it! I can get him to join,' Mia thought joyfully, "Why not come with us?"

"What?" Anubis and Ryo echoed together. "Why not? You have nowhere else to go and we could use another person around."

Ryo paused thinking about it. "Is it all right with you?" he asked Anubis. He shrugged, "Why not. I enjoy talking to sane people for once." 

"Anubis you will die for that," Mia said. 

Ryo smiled, "Looks like I'm coming." 

"Let me warn you, the trip isn't easy," Mia said. 

"Where we going?" Ryo asked. 

"No where and everywhere," Anubis said shrugging, "Mia calls the shots." Mia smiled, 'One down four to go. Balaria here I come.'

Authors notes: Ha! Ryo kicked their puney buts. ^-^. I'm sorry, I'm getting into my story. It was longer then chapter 1 oh well. Chaptering is confusing. In this story there is a mix of present time and past, it is a different dimension so don't get confused!

Oh yeah possibilites for Mia are: Ryo and Sage. I did Rowen last time. Sorry Rowen/Mia fans. I like variety.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Ronin Warriors/ Samurai Troopers, the belong to a company called Sunrise, I think.


	4. The Theif

Finding the Chosen Ones

Chapter 2:

The thief

______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Because you demanded it here's another chapter. I wasn't planning on continuing it but I was surprised at the reviews so I felt obligated for another chapter.

Mia held herself trying to keep herself warm.

"What's with this weather," she said bitterly, "It changes every freakin day. Will God just make up his mind?"

"Stop whining," Anubis said getting annoyed.

"No you!" she shot back

"I'm not whining you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Yeah well… your ugly!"

"You're face!"

Ryo watched them face faltering and then turned to White Blaze, "Are they always like this?"

White Blaze grunted in response.

"I'll take that as a yes. How do you live with it?"

****

"What do you mean 'how do you live with it?'" Mia asked Ryo with and angry glare, "Are you saying we are annoying."

"Yes." Ryo said and then Mia began to seethe, "I mean no."

"Good."

The wind picked up and there were traces of snow floating downward.

"Geeze, it's spring and it is snowing?" Anubis said.

"Erm no it's more like late fall," Ryo pointed out.

"Oh. Heh, heh. I guess We've been away from civilization so long that we lost track of time."

"Yeah… I guess."

"Guys it's really cold outside," Mia said shivering, "I think we need to find shelter and fast."

Ryo put his arm around her to stop her from getting even colder, "I think there is a town somewhere around here."

"How come you aren't cold?" Anubis asked him.

Ryo shrugged, "Dunno. I always feel warm."

"Soooo cold," she said in s choppy voice, "I'm not use to it."

Anubis looked at Mia concerned, the snow was piling down now, it was probably only a few degrees above zero. She was never too good in cold.

"We really need to find that town Ryo. I think I can see Mia turn blue." He said concerned.

"I'm not that bad, really," she said suddenly. She never did like being treated as the weaker adventurer. She had too much pride, "See." She pushed Ryo away and tried to stand up by herself and began to walk.

"I… guess," Ryo said reluctantly. He could still see her struggle to walk despite her best efforts.

"I can do this myself," she said in a sort of defiant tone, she raised her chin and strutted beside them.

"Well even if you can walk no one of will survive to long here, look there's the town!" he said excitedly. It was smaller then Ryo's home place,b ut not by much. The houses were made of wood and they were a bit sturdier then the other town's. Mia thought that this town probably had frequent blizzards.

"Almost there Mia…" Anubis said comfortingly as Mia's legs began to buckle.

Mia felt a wave of Deja-vu.

_Almost there Nasuti…_

"Mia… what's wrong?"

"Nothi-" she never finished as she slumped to the ground unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mommy! Mommy! Where are you?" a little princess Nasuti cried as the snow pelted her in her face.

"_Nasuti…"_

She could barely make out her mother's words.

"It's so cold mommy, I can't stand it!" she cried wrapping her arms around her tiny waste.

"_Nasuti where are you_?"

"I can't… Someone please…" she began to beg.

_DIE!_

Nasuti gasped at the words she began to look around.

"Who said that?"

_This world must die!_

"What…"

_You must die_

"…Wh…Why?"

_You can not_ _run or save yourself princess Nasuti!_

"What's going on?" she cried as her vision began to glaze over.

_The cold will always be my curse to you._

"My baby!" said her mother as she came into view.

"Mommy, I'm so scared," Nasuti said shivering.

"It's OK." She said comfortingly as she gathered her daughter in her arms and began to push against the storm, "Almost there Nasuti."

"Mommy there are voices… they say."

"Shhh it's ok Nasuti. Everything will be O.K.

There was a bright flash…

"… I don't remember this glare"

The light stayed… it was brighter then anything she had seen before.

"What's going on here?"

_Mia…_

"?"

_Mia wake…_

"Huh?"

_Mia wake up!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wake up!" Ryo said shaking her.

Mia stirred, "What happened?"

"You fainted. I guess you really couldn't take the cold."

"Crap. I did? I didn't mean to scare you guys. Where is Anubis?"

Ryo shrugged, "He went to go find a doctor. He was really scared."

"You really didn't have too guys. I'm fine."

"No you aren't. You just passed out."

Mia sighed and began to fiddle with her necklace.

"Hey before I forget, what does that necklace do?"

"Wh- What do you mean. Nothing." She said stuttering. How would he know if the necklace had powers?

"Well while you were asleep you necklace was glowing."

"It did?" she asked confused.

"Yeah."

'… The necklace glows if it works… now if it was working in my sleep I should have seen something in my dream… the bright light! There's one in the town!'

"Well…"

"Shut up I'm thinking," she said concentrating more, 'Now where did I see the light last. It was to… the…' 

" LEFT!"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I have to go," she said suddenly as she grabbed her cloak.

"But…"

"Can't talk now!" she said and opened the door but it as she did Anubis ran into the room blocking Mia's escape and knocking her off the ground.

"D*mn it!" he cursed, "Oh your up Mia."

"Yeah I was. What's wrong?" she said getting up.

"Some stupid kid stole all our money and ran off," he said angrily.

'Not many people can take on Anubis,' she began to think, 'Or survive long in the this cold… He could be the one!'

"Where was he last?" she asked him.

"He ran off somewhere that way," he said pointing east.

"Good!" she said and ran out of the house into the storm.

"What are you doing Mia? Come back here! It isn't worth it!"

Mia ignored him and began to search for him, 'Where are you… I need you.'

"Mi-" Ryo's voice was cut off by a wind-blast. Mia began to shake with cold but still ran to find him.

"My kingdom needs you! Please wherever you are… please let me find you," she said desperately. She continued to battle against the raging wind and was losing. Her vision began to double and her hands were numb. She couldn't stand much more of this.

"Please…" she murmured falling to her knees. Then she felt strong arms, not like Anubis's or Ryo's, grab her and drag her somewhere. She couldn't see anything, but she felt a familiar feeling of light. Soon the snowing stopped and the air was no longer cold.

"Where… am…I?" she looked around as soon as her vision came back. She was inside of what seemed to be a clump of trees. It had a wall of thick vines and large leaves.

"You're in a sanctuary," said a boy. She whirled around and saw an elf sitting near a fire, "It's my home. It's the only place where plants live year round- or live at all."

"How…"

"We elves have a natural green thumb," he said in a cold manner, not offering much information.

"Oh… thank you, for saving me."

"Yea well don't expect it too much. I usually don't save people, but I can't ignore a helpless woman in the snow."

"Helpless?" she felt her pride bubble up again but she pushed it down, "Well thanks anyway."

"…"

Mia sat down and began to study him. He had long pointy ears, as all elves do, violet eyes and bright gold hair that fell and hid one eye. More importantly she felt his power, it has some elf like qualities but it was different.

"My name is… Mia. What's yours?" she said trying to break the silence.

"Why must you know?"

"Because I'm curios."

"…It's Sage."

"Are you the one that stole Anubis's money?"

"The red haired man's? Yes."

"Why? I thought you elves didn't need it."

"… I'm not as gifted as the other elves. I can't survive out in the open like the others."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No need to be. It's not like I can stay around here anyways."

"Why?"

"Because… I saved you and took you here. This place is sacred. Leading humans here is punishable by banishment. I shouldn't have done it."

"I.. I'm sorry. I guess, I mean. Thank you," she said lost for words. Elves were secretive and cold creatures, and very picky about sacred land, "It must have hurt you to bring me here."

"I never really got along with them," he said looking away.

"Come with me," she said suddenly grabbing his arm.

"What?" he said shocked.

"Come with my friends and I. It's the least I can do."

"… But."

"Please, I'm in debt to you. I have to do this," she said begging. Mia had no doubt that this was one the chosen she had to find. She closed her eyes and hoped with all her might that he would say yes.

"…Fine."

She gave him a hug, which surprised him.

"Thank you!" she said happily and then looked out through a hole in the wall of vines, "Hey it stopped snowing!" She began to drag the elf along with her.

"Where… where are you taking me?"

"To meet my friends!" she said happily as she spotted Anubis.

"OY ANUBIS! LOOK I'M OK!" she said waving frantically.

"Mia thank goodness!" he said wheezing, "I was looking for you everywhere."

"MIA!" said another voice as Ryo came out of nowhere and gave her a big hug, "I thought you were done for sure!"

"I was until Sage here saved me," she said motioning to the elf.

"That's the thief!" Anubis said suddenly angry, "You'll pay for making me do all those dishes."

"It isn't my fault you humans are uncoordinated and not fast enough to catch me," Sage said shrugging.

"Why you…"

"Stop it!" Mia said getting between them, "No fighting. Anubis be nice to him."

Anubis opened his mouth to speak but she hit him over the head hard.

"Ow… That hurt."

"Good, now shut-up."

"But."

"Shut-up."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Sage watched them incredibly and then turned to Ryo and asked him, "Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much. Let me introduce you to another one of our group. His name is White Blaze."

"White Blaze, curious name for a human."

"He really isn't but he sleeps enough to be one," Ryo said shrugging. In the background Mia and Anubis were still fighting.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well that's all for now. See ya later. I think it will Kento and Cye next if anyone. I hope you liked the whole flashback part. I randomly put it there. I like it though. Bye."


	5. Water and Fire

****

Finding the Chosen Ones

Chapter 4: Fire and Water

By Silent Shadow

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Well this is where you will meet Cye. Erm that's about it. If I get enough reviews I'll continue this story. If not then I'll just start on a new story. Well peace out all!

Mia, Sage, Ryo, and Anubis were walking in the forest away from Sage's village which they learned was on a mountain. How they ended up there no one knew.

"Your so lazy Mia," Anubis snorted as he watched Mia climb up on White Blazes back.

"Shut up Anubis," she said, "I'm doing this for the good of you guys. This way we can move faster."

"Yeah well then let me on, too."

"You're too fat. You'd break poor White Blaze's back," she said rubbing his fur affectionately.

Anubis grumbled under his breath. "Wouldn't talk about being fat if I were you."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Mia raged bawling up her fist.

"Nothing!"

"I heard you say that. Prepare to die!" she growled but was pushed back my Ryo who had learned that acting fast was the only way to prevent bloodshed.

"Can't you guys move any faster," said Sage above the trees frowning down on them. Sage found it more comfortable to travel by tree swinging like a monkey.

"We would but Anubis keeps complaining," Mia said huffily crossing her arms.

"Yeah well at least I'm not high strung!"

"I'll teach you high strun-" she stopped in mid sentence.

"What's wrong?" Ryo said as she saw her turn pale she shushed him and strained to hear something. There was nothing but silence.

However the silence was disrupted the squawking of scared birds flying away in fear.

"Something's wrong…" Sage said suddenly as if he sensed something.

"Run…" she whispered.

"What?"

"RUN IT'S A DRAGON!" she screamed. White Blaze took off in the direction of the birds were headed with speed. Anubis ran after her.

"How would she know if there was one? I don't see anything," Ryo asked running beside him. The sound of a roar and a flap of wings silenced him. A few seconds later a large dragon came into view.

It moved it's near blind eyes around searching for a victim, he found it. In fact he found five. It roared with excitement it's tail lashed eround and the spikes stuck out.

"Holy," Anubis started and tried to run faster. It blew fire from it's mouth.

Mia tired to remember everything she read about dragons when she was younger. 

'Dragons, contrary to popular belief, does not see movement but heat. It seems silly since the fire it breathes should hide its victim but the fire in fact very cold. And icefire if you will. The way it knows you are dead is if your body heats drops to same as the fire. Dragons are in fact vegetarians but it kills for sport and places all dead victims in a pit as trophies to show off or ward off any other dragons who think about taking their territory.'

'This isn't helping any,' Mia thought, 'Why can't I remember anything helpful?'

'_Swords and other weapons are mostly useless because the dragons skin is covered by a coat of acid that eats through metal. The spikes in its body are pushed out when it is excited or angry. The spikes are venomous.'_

"My freakin god," she though angrily, "Why did I learn all of this stuff. I know how it can kill me, all I need to know is how to kill it."

_If you destroy it's heart it dies._

'Well no duh. If you destroy anything's heart anything dies'

_However don't try to get at it from the outside. The heart is in it's throat, where it also produces the ice-fire. You must throw something inside it's mouth that is incredibly hot- not just any fire but something much more hotter then that._

'How am I suppose find that in the forest?'

_However this is near impossible. If you encounter a dragon you will be dead in the next minute most likely._

'Well make me feel better why don't you.'

_However there is a way to avoid it. Water seems to distort whatever heat is given off by your body and makes you seem invisible or too small and insignificant to kill._

'Great. All I need it a whole bunch of water. No problem," she thought sarcastically as it opened it's mouth for another attack, this time at Sage. It spit fire at him and this time it was on target. It hit him. Mia almost screamed but she didn't. She could still feel his power. Sage emerged from the smoky fire unharmed. It was a miracle, was this the power of a chosen one?

Instantly the world turned black and it everything was still.

"Not now," she groaned. The light from her necklace shone and projected and image, water. Dead ahead. The image dissolved and she was back in the real world still holding on White Blaze for her dear life.

"Keep going White Blaze, almost there," she whispered in his ear encouragingly as another fireball just missed them.

"WATER!" she hear Anubis yell, "Everyone dive in the lake!"

"No really?" Ryo yelled after him and then a splash.

Soon there were at the edge of a large lake, well maybe not a lake, probably a sea, but hey. Who cares what it was. "Go in White Blaze!"

It didn't move.

"Come on you big baby. It's just water."

The dragon came nearer and White Blaze just stared.

"White Blaze it's either get wet or get killed."

That did it. White Blaze jumped into the water and she let go of him. From below the water surface she saw the dragon hesitate looking for its prey that just vanished. It stood there confused.

'Hurry up and leave,' she begged the dragon, 'I need to breath.'

She saw the dragon reluctantly leave, she felt overwhelming relief and began to swim up when something caught her leg and pulled her down.

'Riptide!" she thought hysterically as she was pulled down lower. This was not her week. First surrounded by an angry mob, then almost frozen death, then almost burned to a crisp. Now she was going to drown. Someone up there hated her.

Then, strangely enough, she was floating up to the surface. She didn't know how, she just was. She felt so numb and her vision was doubling. And someone was there with her. Ryo, Sage, Anubis, White Blaze? No…

An instant later she reached the surface and she gasped for breath.

"You OK there?" she heard a man say in a strange accent.

"…" She couldn't talk she was concentrating on breathing.

"That's good," he said as he began to beat her back to help her cough out the water that filled her lungs.

"Thank you," she managed to coke out. She looked behind her and her eyes began to shine with wonder. His skin had a strange blue tint to it as well as his eyes. He had shaggy light brown hair.

"A merman?" she asked. He smiled confirming what she thought.

"A merman so close to shore?" she said confused as he began to swim towards land.

"Strange isn't it," he said grinning at her, here we are. He pushed her on the seaside.

'Mermen," she thought.

_Mermen are almost as secretive as elves. They live mostly in the ocean. They don't have permanent fins. They have scales on the legs that can stretch and connect with the scales on the opposite leg to create fins, as well as on the arms and sides. They also compress them when they don't need them. Oxygen is like water is to them. They need a daily dose of it but cannot breathe it._

"But... you could talk above water. That means… you can breathe air. Impossible."

"…" he didn't say anything. She noticed the blue tint was vanishing from his skin, a result of the lack of water he wasn't breathing.

"MIA!" Anubis and Ryo shouted rushing to her side with worried glances. Sage also appeared next to them, not saying anything but looking equally worried.

"Hey guys," she said smiling, "I did it again. I really have to stop doing these near death experiences huh?"

"You had all of us worried to death," Sage said in a no nonsense tone.

"Oh come off of it. I'm fine," she said sticking out her tongue then motioned them to the merman, "Thanks to him."

They looked at him with shock.

"Good to meet you." He said getting out of the water. They could see his scales and he must have compressed his fins back so it looked as if he had normal strange colored legs.

"You're… outside the water," Anubis said pointing it out.

"Yeah," he said shyly, "My name is Cye."

"I thought sub creatures like mermen can't breathe air," Sage said curious.

"I'm the only one," he said blushing as thought it was shameful to be that different.

"Why are you all the way out here?" she asked him finally getting her energy back.

"I'm just exploring. I'm tired of the ocean. I want to go on land," he said shrugging.

"You can come with us if you want to," she said, "Think of all the things you can see."

"?" Everyone stood confused.

"Come on," she said smiling, "It'll be fun." She had no doubt this strange merman was a chosen one.

"OK!" he said excitedly.

"Good but first," she giggled, 'How about some clothes."

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/NWell Cye is a mermen. Pretty obvious no? I couldn't think of anything else. I hope you like this chappy even if it was on the dull side. Well toodles. A bit boring and the ending was rushed. But that's OK.


	6. Full Moon tonight

****

Finding the Chosen Ones

Chapter 5: Full Moon tonight

A/N Sorry it took so long. I was so busy. Please don't hurt me!

The group walked in relative silence, one of the few moments of peace. Cye was not use to walking on the ground so White Blaze took on his burden and let Cye sit on him. For once Anubis and Mia weren't fighting, they were concentrating on walking.

Ever since the dragon incident Mia was on edge, she just couldn't believe she didn't sense the dragon before hand. Anubis was silently cursing as he walked on, somehow a pebble found its way in his shoes.

Ryo walked thinking about his sore feet, when he joined the group he never knew there was so much walking involved. Sage was still flipping from tree to tree, but something was nagging him in the back of him mind.

'_I didn't see the dragon, I didn't hear the dragon'_ he silently contemplated, '_there was no way to know it was there'_. He flipped to another tree.

'_Then how did… I mean I'm an elf, I have better senses then Mia, how did she know? Maybe I'm just paranoid- maybe I-'_

There was a loud crash as Sage fell through the trees when a branch snapped.

"You OK Sage?" Cye asked smiling as if it was the funniest thing in the world, obviously underwater things don't fall. It all must be new to him.

"Who cares," Anubis snorted but Mia elbowed him in his chest. Obviously he hasn't forgotten the whole thief thing.

"As good as an elf can heel after he falls from a tree," he said grunting and getting up. Elves were fast recoveries, him especially. It made him weird that way.

"It looks as if it hurts," Cye said innocently as he leaned on White Blazes soft fur, which he loved doing. They didn't have fur underwater either.

"It does," Ryo said warningly, "Don't think about doing it Cye." They found it a regular thing to teach Cye simple things. Shoes are supposed to be tied, You must wear clothes all times, don't eat the leaves, Don't touch that fire.

One amusing time was when everyone was asleep Cye had climbed a tree and was calling out for help. After they got him down Cye explained that he was trying to catch the light bugs in the sky. It took them awhile to realize he was talking about the stars.

It was difficult to keep calm with Cye. As a merman he was interested in the little things that no one else cared about and often got him in trouble.

"Oh good, a town," Mia said smiling as she spotted a house nearby, "My feet are sore."

"And not a day too soon," Anubis said as if he was relieved.

"Why's that?" Cye asked.

"It's a full moon," Sage said and when he noticed how confused Cye looked he explained, "The moon has mysterious powers on some of us land dwellers. It can turn people in to dangerous monsters."

"Really?" Cye asked curious.

"Like… werewolves or-" he began but Ryo went into a coughing fit, "You ok?"

"Yeah," he said looking a bit pale, "Just tired."

"Well that makes it doubly good we are at a town doesn't it?" Cye said bubbly obviously excited to be in his first town.

"Well we will make quite the strange crowd won't we," Anubis said eyeing Ryo, Sage, and Cye. Mia stiffened. Anubis knew she liked to keep a low profile and she knew that a poor beggar, an elf, and a merman would definitely attract more attention then she wanted. She had not expected the chosen ones to be this different. White Blaze was hard enough to keep under wraps as it is.

She spent more then an hour trying to conceal any strangeness they had. She ordered Anubis to trade their items they had picked up in the forest for some decent clothes. When he came back he got an earful from Mia for taking so long, and Anubis grumbled on how ungrateful how she was.

First Ryo. She wet a rag with some water and scrubbed him as hard as she could trying to make him cleaner. He couldn't help but turn red as she grew slightly aggressive. But to tell you the truth- he sort of liked the closeness. The thought made him turn redder then he already was. She scrubbed so violently until Anubis yelled at her that he was going to rub him raw. They fought a little while as Mia began to comb his long black hair which he refused to cut. Ryo was glad when she stopped- he never knew hygiene was so painful.

Next was Cye. However after watching Ryo writhe in pain he decided he didn't want to be clean and Mia had to chase him for an half an our waving a brush around. She finally managed to catch him and he let her clean him up. Cye was relatively clean- because lets face it. He spent his entire life in water. His hair- also somewhat long was very silky and had almost no tangles. Mia dressed him- and before you ask no she didn't se 'it'. In place of normal…ahem… gender identifying… things… was scales- and those scales are there until he reaches adulthood which wasn't for awhile. Mermaids live a life expectancy way above the normal land dwellers. So even though he was 16- he in mermaid years was about 9. Hence his maturity level.

Thankfully because of the lack of water he was breathing he was not blue and his gills looked like faint scars. Cye obviously liked the grooming and wanted her to keep brushing his hair and when she didn't he sniffled and looked as it he was going to cry. Mia sighed and made Anubis watch after him. Anubis didn't want to so they fought for awhile until Mia slapped him on the back of the head and then he finally agreed.

Sage didn't really need much of anything. Well there were his eyes- all elves had amazing and piercing eyes. His would give his away. Mia combed his blond hair- which was actually, quite spiky and stood on it's end, down over one eye. It helped a little. It also covered his ears which it was about it for him.

"You look good," she said proud of her work. Sages was obviously taken off guard and for the first time his cool exterior slipped and he looked absolutely baffled. Mia laughed and pinched his cheeks, forcing him back into cool mode.

"I think we are ready about now," Anubis said slight agitated, "You didn't have to take forever."

"We would be ready if you hadn't picked up such tacky clothes. What did you want me to do? Make them look like clowns," she snorted back at him. This ended up in another fight. Ryo and Sage shook their head.

"Do they always fight like this?" Cye asked and Ryo sighed.

"Pretty much," Sage said, Cye could see a flick of amusement in his face.

"Guys can we get going," Ryo said, "The sun is going to set soon."

"Fine," Mia said and they walked into town. Finding a room was always hard on full moon days because travelers always went into a town for a hotel but they managed to get in a pretty good one. The price was steep but it was the only rooms left.

"Excuse me," she said as she bumped into a pretty big guy with stony hair.

"No problem small lady," said the big man with a broad smile on his face.

'Small?' she thought annoyed but didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter. Do you find my appearance so lovely that you are struck speechless?" he said grinning flexing slightly.

Mia would find all of this offense but instead thought it was quite funny. Although he was big he wasn't particularly handsome, yet some what cute. He was more of a teddy bear cute, though, and for some reason so instead of her usual tongue lashing she rolled her eyes and said, "Oh you know it."

Then she walked passed him with the other guys behind her.

"My name is Kento if you're wondering!" he yelled to her but she ignored him.

Their actual room was very nice. 'No wonder it cost so much,' she thought bouncing up and down on the soft bed. There was even a tub of water for people there. Cye immediately shed his clothes and splashed into it. Mia guessed he was going to sleep in there.

"The water is a bit stale," he complained, "And the tub isn't big."

"Of course it is. It must have been here for awhile. Do you know how hard it must be to lug a tub of water upstairs from a well. It's not like it is magically pumped upstairs," she said as Sage sat on his bed legs crossed.

"I'm… going out," Ryo said suddenly leaving.

"Why? The sun is almost gone!" Cye said, "What of those… bad things?"

Ryo shrugged, "I can get by. Nice things like this tend to scare me. Don't expect me back till late."

With that he had gone. Cye was splashing the water everywhere and splashed some Anubis. Angry he threatened to make him get out and Cye started to cry. Anubis immediately apologized and told him he was joking. That helped but Sage told Cye that he wasn't and made Cye cry again and now Anubis was pleading for him to stop.

"You ok Mia?" Sage asked noticing how strangely quiet Mia was being, "You aren't fighting with Anubis over anything."

"I'm worried," she said.

"About Ryo?"

"Yeah. Something doesn't seem right. I have a really really bad feeling," she said fiddling with her necklace nervously, "I'm going to look for him."

"I'll come with you just in case anything is out there," Sage said but Mia shook her head.

"I don't need a babysitter," she said slightly offended. She walked out of the hotel room into the night with her head held high. However when she was out it sort of… drooped.

Almost no one was out except from drunks and a few stupid women trying to find a store open to buy something. Almost everyone had sense to stay indoors, well except for herself of course.

It was chilly outside and Mia had brought her arms around her as the wind blew her hair around wildly. Nervousness began to feel Mia up her body.

"Something's not right- something is wrong," she whispered but for some reason she didn't run back to the hotel room.

She heard a strangled yelp from a dog and for some odd reason she ran to check it out. 'This is stupid Mia,' she told herself, 'Run away from the sound!' Her feet didn't obey her mind and she soon stopped dead in her tracts.

"Mr. Kento?" she asked confused at the sight of a bloody dog in his hands. He looked over and she saw he has red liquid running down his chin.

"You… You're a vampire!' she said scared backing up. He looked at her with guilt in his eyes and began to advance towards her.

"Stay back!' she ordered and searched around for something to guard herself with, "Don't you dare try and hurt me!"

"He won't," said a gruff but familiar voice. Slowly a wolf like man appeared from behind her. Mia gasped in realization that she was leaning against a werewolf.

She was between a rock and a hard place. She was trapped- now all she decided is how she wanted to die. She peered at the werewolf for a long time and then realization dawned on her.

That…

That werewolf was…

"Ryo?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yeay! Another chapter- I had fun with this one. I killed two birds with one stone- I was wondering how I was going to fit all all of this in one chap but I did. I'm going to draw this fic a pic. But I want to atleast have Rowen in the fic before.


	7. Making Amends

Finding the Chosen Ones

"Making Amends"

~*~*~*

AN: Omg it has been forever I am so sorry. I wanted to finish it though. Anyway it starts out slow but I promise I'll try to make it better later on.

Mia was at a loss of words starring at her once human friend. Now standing in front of her was a human like wolf, he had a tick shaggy coat, his blue eyes were now wide and his pupil was a slit. His mouth was drawn back threateningly showing rows of sharp and pearly white teeth ready to bear down on it's prey.

"It's Ok Mia," it said not taking his eyes of the vampire, Kento, who had now discarded the puppy's limp body and got ready to defend himself.

"Myớn?" cried a boy no more the age of eight right into the middle of the fight. Taking no heed of the monsters before him he quickly noticed and snatched up the lifeless puppy.

"Myớn!" he sobbed into the animal's blood stained fur, "Beả thwer Mảzvan Gatz!" The boy's words, although foreign, startled Kento. Staring at the distressed boy he then quickly ran into the shadows to escape.

"Oh no you don't," Ryo said angrily chasing after him leaving Mia with the little boy. The boy who had now finally decided to wake up from his trance ran to Mia with the dog in his grip.

"Mảan secru , Ô thwer, Situinş?" he asked pleadingly in his gibberish. For some reason a wave a familiarity came over and realized she knew what he said well bits and pieces.

__

"What happened, do you know, Miss?"- well that's what she guessed he said. Translating was a pretty weird business.

"Tro," she said apologetically. (_No)_

"Sve pesso que misi nazёl Myớn! Faszi que mori Mif zǖg. Rutiwўen situinş, Searaf freỡm."

Poor Mia. Since she had responded in his language he had automatically assumed that she was fluent. She tried to calm him down shushing him and puled him into a hug that he gratefully returned. Soon his words sowed and his sniffling quieted.

"Zaer," he muttered. _Thank you_

Not knowing how to respond she continued to soothe the young child but he still didn't let go of the young pup. Its blood began to stain Mia's already ragged short dress.

"Mia…" a familiar voice called and once again stood Ryo, or if you could call him Ryo. Mia pushed the scared boy behind her protectively and searched for something to ward and potential attack off.

"Mia don't be scared," the Ryo world begged, which was quite a site since you really don't see things as ferocious as Ryo's beg and plead. Mia felt the tension go down but she still kept a ways distance. She knew, like all commoners, that once werewolves transform they become different and lose all their memories for the lust of blood.

"Mia I won't hurt you," he said and then backed away as to prove it. Mia paused and began to consider. If he were a true werewolf then already she would have been torn to shreds in his mouth, but here he is pleading before her saying her name.

"Ryo, are you sane?" she asked carefully. Much to her astonishment he chuckled, however it was cut short when an arrow whizzed by. Out of the shadows creeped Sage with his eyes… er eye narrowed and him mouth in a firm line and in his arms held a drawn bow and arrow. White Blaze roaring settled himself between Mia and Ryo. Anubis also came angrily with a dagger taken from his seath.

"Guys don't!" she said surprising them.

"Mia stay back. This is a werewolf that stands before us," Sage said warningly trying to block Mia from dashing in front of them.

"He isn't going to hurt us, It's Ryo you guys."

They were taken back the fact it was Ryo but not for long, "You do know that werewolves go insane as soon as they transform right?"

Ryo as to show them that he was still himself sat down cross-legged, something very distinctive to humans and shocked them.

"I'm still me don't worry," he said in a deep raspy voice obviously trying to make itself sound calm. Which was kind of hard since his transformation he was a bulky, six-foot, sharp teeth, foaming out the mouth creature. Sage understanding that if Ryo was out of control, he wouldn't be able to speak as intelligently but Anubis wasn't convinced.

"Mia, I don't think-" he warned but Mia interrupted him with a snort.

"Well that's not new. I trust him and I'm alive. That's all I need to know," she said in a tone that stopped all discussion and went then faced Ryo, "We'll be waiting for you."

She grabbed Anubis by the ear and Yuli by the hand and strutted confidently away. Sage formally bowed to Ryo as in a way to say sorry and chased after them.

White Blaze walked up to Ryo and sniffed him, considering whether or not to trust him. Ryo could feel his chestnut eyes digging to his own cerulean analyzing with and understanding no other animal, and perhaps human possessed. Then as if he was content he curled himself on the ground staring at Ryo.

Ryo likewise did the same next to him and rested his mutilated head upon his snowy fur and closed his pain filled eyes. He found companion in the tiger but he feared that when he woke up, he would lose four others.

~*~*~

The night passed with tension in the air and everyone was happy that dawn came. Anubis Sage and Mia where in a deep conversation of what to do with Ryo.

"We can't just leave him here," she said defending him with a frown.

"Actually we can. He's a carnivorous beast who eats people," Anubis retorted.

"On the contrary," Sage said politely, as all elves do, "He looked as tame as you or me."

Anubis grumbled and still looked unconvinced. Cye who was still in the tub, and regaining some of his blue looked up at Anubis curiously.

"Why do you hate Ryo Anubiey?" he said cutely.

"I… well…"

"Wasn't you Ryo your friend longer then me and Sagey?" he asked turning splashing water all over the floor.

Anubis seemed at a loss for words but then gave up saying, "Bah, you wouldn't understand werewolves. You are just a sea creature."

Yuli, who Mia had taken the whole night explaining his story, walked over at Cye and inspect him curiously.

"Michuk moro thwễr faўen mich," he said curiously. _Blue is the color of your skin_.

Unsure how to respond Cye spoke in his own mer language which was a mixture of shrill crys and low clicks. Yuli delighted in such strangeness, as all boys are, tried to mimic him.

"Tỉf," she sharply annoyed their constant noise. _Stop._ She glared at the boy when the door slowly opened and timidly Ryo in his shredded clothed sulked in.

"…" Both Anubis and even Sage couldn't say anything, they just stared as Ryo quietly walked passed them. Cye was the same person altogether.

"Ryoie!" he squealed happily splashing the water everywhere, including Ryo. Ryo gave him a strained smile and looked expectedly at Mia. As much power as Anubis and Sage had they all knew Mia was the one 'in charge'… even if she was a female.

Mia bit her lip as she Anubis looked at her warily. _'Sorry Anubis but we need him with us.'_

"Well guys we got a lot of ground to cover and we aren't doing but sitting around on our butts. Ryo hurry and get some new clothes on, can't be walking around with that on," she said jumping up and clasping her hands.

Ryo gratefully flashed a smile at her and both Cye and Sage where pleased. Anubis gave Ryo a hard stare before sighing and apparently giving up. He wouldn't accomplish anything by debating about this any further, he would just as well just as well keep him here where he could watch him.

~*~*~

"_Izuthu Mikun Habrei Lutones_." Voices of a most demonic kind echoed a million times through the empty darkness. A strange chill ran through the void and even when there was silence the girl was aware of an incomprehensible presence around her.

"_Izuthu… Kayura._"

Responding to the command she bowed delicately, her long midnight hair falling elegantly to what seemed to be the bottom.

"Master Talpa," she said in her own mischievous voice her eyes downcast so not to see the pale apparition.

"_Enuta Mikumba Tadna Lexo?"_

"Master. I have found three of the four whom you commanded me to find."

"_ETUN! IRTUF ANTO EPỚỄ"_

The voice bellowed angrily with spite for the young girl.

"Master Talpa," she begged is a frightened voice, "Please I have found three. They're a billion people that roam there, and the monk now has many allies. Please Master…"

"_Nazỉn. Fezu."_

"Yes master Talpa. Whatever you say," she said bowing lower. The frigid feeling that ran down her spine melted away and the girl knew she was alone.

"Ękmeto Nasuti," she said her eyes narrowing and gripping her swords, "Ekmeto Nasuti, soon your blood will be upon my swords."

~*~*~

Mia sneezed, perhaps it wasn't as warm as they thought it was. However the day looked better. In the endless blue sky there was not a cloud in the sky and the sun shinned mercifully upon the travelers.

Mia's auburn hair was again in a tight braid drooping down near her ankles. Very unfashionable for a young lady to have such long hair but then again she doubted that the dragons, elves, and nymphs that she would meet cared.

Yuli, the young spirited boy, was now riding White Blaze, along with the equally ecstatic Cye. Since he had no parents and no food Mia could not find in her heart to leave him there. Well not in a place with a bunch of greedy, homeless men ready to slit a throat at the mere prospect of some gold in their grubby hands.

The once cautious members seemed more relaxed about Ryo, Mia guess Anubis just had to let out steam. He had never gotten well with strangers.

"Hey… small lady."

Mia paused and she glanced over Ryo, his muscles visibly tightening under the shirt he was wearing. She knew who it was.

"Mr. Kento?" she asked confused, the vampire from before was confronting all of them, not only that but in sunlight. She knew almost better then anyone that vampires die in the sunlight.

She saw Kento walk quietly in front of them as Ryo tensed at the spot, he had obviously not forgotten him. Kento stole a quick glance at Yuli before looking back at her.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't going to hurt you," he said sincerely.

"Why should we believe you **vampire**?" Ryo spat. The others where surprised.

"Ryo stand down," she said suddenly, "I… I think I believe him. I don't think he would drink animal's blood instead of human if he was really that bad."

"Why are you believing him?"

Mia stood unsure of what to say when she got a warm feeling above her breasts. Her world turned upside down and for a second she thought she was going to faint. Her hand instinctively clutched the source of her warmth- her necklace, and then she saw land. Kento, the vampire, was a chosen one?

"I think you of all people would take a little longer to accuse one of something," Sage said suddenly shutting Ryo off. Ryo didn't know what to say and looked regretfully down at his feet, he was right.

"I… I want to go with you," Kento said suddenly with confidence and then looked at Yuli, "It is the least I could do for him."

"No!" Anubis and Ryo chorused but Mia smiled warmly.

"Sure."

Kento smiled gratefully and took his place in the group, now suddenly cheered up. Mia learned that it didn't take much to lighten up Kento, and that he liked to talk… a lot. It would get annoying but hey, at least she was well on her way to the fifth chosen one, where ever he may be.

~*~*~

"My feet hurt," Kento complained. Sage stared at Kento annoyed, regretting ever letting him in the group.

"I'm getting sweaty," Kento said whipping his forehead. Ryo clenched his teeth in annoyance.

"The ground is hard."

"We know Kento," Mia said crossly, "We're walking too."

"I'm hungry," he said finally casting a sad glance to his fellow travelers. They said nothing for they where thinking the same thing. Then Kento's stomach growled so loud Mia could have sworn that the forest shook.

"Idiot," Sage whispered angrily, "Do you think you could and louder? There are creatures in the forest who won't think twice of ripping the meet off your bones."

Kento smiled grimily, "I doubt they would attack a vampire."

"Still…" They where cut off by as gasp from Mia. Kento and Sage raised their eyes to see hundreds of archers poised and ready to shoot them.

"Well… isn't this wonderful," Anubis said sarcastically. Cye smiled enthusiastically at the new men and Mia saw her friends get ready for a battle. Mia knew it wasn't going to be a nice afternoon.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Well I'm done, wohoo! Sorry if it was kind of bad and it took me forever.

Ah yes bare with me as I make a shameless plug: **_Go to my Mia Koiji/ Nasuti shrine please!_** And sign my guestbook pwease. I reopened it because there was a lack of Mia shrines so please go there!


	8. New Age Wonder

**__**

Finding the Chosen Ones

New Age Wonder

~*~*~*~

A/N: Hola mis amigos! Sorry it's so late but I got another chapter of Finding the Chosen Ones p. And yes there is Rowen goodness. ;P. Anyway here we go.

****

So they where poised to defend themselves from the dozens of archers ready to kill. Sages had drawn his bow while Anubis and Ryo unsheathed their own swords, (which was conveniently bought at the market place). Kento bared his fangs and was about to pounce on the offenders, as was White Blaze.

Mia felt a migraine coming on.

'_Of all the things to happen now_,' she though with a sigh. She had been through too much to be truly distressed by this now. Instead of becoming defensive, she sat on the ground raised her hands and declared, "I give up."

"Huh?" To say the least, the others were surprised.

"I give up," she repeated in exasperation, all of this was getting to her head. What she wouldn't give for a nice warm bed in an nice cottage with food on the table. A lot of food. 'Chicken, pork, and carrot stew… I'm salivating.'

"Mia are you OK?" Anubis asked concerned looking at the exhausted girl.

Mia didn't respond but she felt a chill run up her back and her world turned black. The next thing she saw was stars, lots of them. It almost felt serene looking at the bright lights shimmer in the never ending sky.

'Chosen child of the starts," she thought though only half interested. She could feel herself levitating gracefully from the ground. In fact quite far from the ground, was she floating? She saw the moon morph slowly into a handsome face and on impulse, she slapped it as hard as she could.

"Well that wasn't necessary," said a mature yet youthful voice. It belonged to a man that was the same age as her other 'friends' with bright azure eyes and dark blue hair. He was holding her in place on top of his white stallion in front of the menacing army.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. After glancing him over again, she got a feeling that she had seen him from somewhere.

"If you two are done I would like to know if we are free to move without getting shot at," Ryo said huffily.

"Stand down men. Now let me introduce myself. I am General Rowen of the sixth army," the man/boy ordered the archers. Mia wondering how such a young man obtained such a power but then she glanced at his clothes. They where heavy and elaborate, made of the finest silk, something only royalty would wear.

"Oh!" Mia said and jumped down from the horse in a rush but offered no bow or formalities. The man raised and eyebrow at her actions.

"Does this mean you will leave us to our travels now?" Sage asked growing impatient and somewhat irritable the Mia and stranger interaction.

Rowen looked at him and stood strait, "No I'm afraid not. You see you are trespassing on our land and considering the situation my particular unit is working in, that would punishable by death. However, I've taken account your party and I sincerely doubt you are spies of any sort. I need time to think out your sentence so in the meantime you and you party will be prisoners of mine."

He made a signal with a motion of his hands and everyone including White Blaze was in heavy shackles. They slowly lead them away one by one and Mia's friends, thankfully, put up little resistance. Mia was once again sitting in front of Rowen on his steed and they where slowly trotting away.

"Where exactly is you town?" Mia asked curiously.

"Fort. My town was burned down," he said gravely, "And you will see soon enough."

The ride did not end soon, it was not until the sun hid in the thickets of the trees that Mia took sight of a silhouetted figure in the distance. It was a strong solid built structure surrounded by a thick off white stone wall that stood intimidatingly. Even from far away Mia could see numerous rows of archers with their bows trained at them.

"Cautious bunch aren't they?" Anubis muttered uncomfortably.

"We have to be," the boy said, "We are the last stronghold in the outskirts of Balaria. "

Mia tensed at the words, "Balaria?"

"Yes, and age old country. A couple of years ago it was ambushed by a mysterious force that crushed it to the ground. We are trying to gather information about them and kill them off but that seemed to be a failure. This is the last base we have here in the desolate country; it stands where my town use to preside. Myunseer," he said almost sadly.

'_Now I know why he looks familiar!_' Mia thought coming to a revelation, 'Cousin Rowen. Who would have thought he was a chosen one.' Her thoughts where interrupted by her pessimistic nagging of her other side, '_I hope he doesn't recognize me._'

Mia unconsciously shifted farther away from him staring intensely at the fort, '_Fight eh? What a coincidence_.' She grabbed the jewel with all her might.

After a large commotion, the fort doors began to open slowly, but the archers still kept their bows drawn. As soon as it was wide enough the scouts (assuming that they where) made their way in quickly. They where then immediately searched, including Rowen, and then took all of the group's weapons. Needless to say, Anubis was furious about them taking away his father's sword.

"Sir what are we to do with the prisoners?" questioned a solemn faced man in heavy leather.

"Take the men and the tiger to the prison. Take the girl and the boy to a more comfortable location and get them cleaned up."

Anubis sorted something about Mia being spoiled but went away peacefully as with the others.

Rowen then turned around and bowed formally to Mia and Yuli, "I will trust that you will find our accommodations quite satisfactory. Please if you mind, let my servants fix you up."

By 'fix you up' Mia guessed meant to make her clean. She looked down on her arms that where smudged with dirt and slime. True to her nature, she always tried to stay as clean as she could but she never could get out the seemingly permanent grass stains off her skin. She didn't give it much thought since she was constantly on the road and the people that she met where just as dirty as her.

She immediately was squashed between two burly men that escorted her and Yulie away in opposite ways.

"Mia! Eque nat Seum Te?" Yuli cried in fear. _Mia! Where are they taking me?_

"Sazthu min," she said soothingly as they she started up a long flight of stairs. _Worry not_.

Rowen looked perplexed at the strange conversation with the girl named Mia and that little boy. '_It sounded strangely like… Impossible. That's a dead language_.' He ran the strange musing out of his head and walked off. He needed to think about the task at hand. Finding out about his new 'guests' would be first priority.

Taking a bath wasn't as enjoyable as it use to be. Or perhaps it's been too long that she had a handful of servants working hard to get her 'presentable.' She had thought she was going to drown, they where dunking her head into the water so much. Then they took what seemed like a porcupine and scrubbed the dirt off of her along with most of her skin.

The worst was their dealing with her hair. She always kept it braided it to hold it out of her face long ago and then never took it out. They tried to rip the hair tie out that seemed fused into her mahogany hair but it stood fast in the tangles of her long hair. They pulled with all their might despite the immediate opposition of Mia.

Frustrated they finally just cut her hair and Mia looked on sadly upon the decapitated braid that was thrown out the window. Her hair that once fell below her ankles now barely was reaching the mid her back. But that wasn't the end of it. Now they had to brush it.

Her companions could hear her yelps of pain in their dungeons below.

Mia was more then happy to scramble out of the bucket of icy water. She was quite surprised when she saw now that it had turned a murky brown, she had never thought of herself that dirty. Maybe she was use to it.

"Come now, it's time for you dress," the old maid said excitedly at the thought of dressing someone up. Mia guessed she didn't get much to do with just a fort full of men.

"No thanks," Mia said, "I got my, hey where's my dress?"

"You mean this… rat skin?" she asked holding it away from her as if it smelled. It most probably did too; it's been though a lot. Originally it was a long deep purple dress but Mia had cut it below the knees for easier journeys and from there it shrank until it went way above the knees and way to tight for her. The color was lost within the colors of the swamp, weed, and mud. The old maid chucked it away and instead brought in a new dress.

Mia was never a material person but she couldn't help but be awed at this dress. At the touch it felt cool and she almost thought it would run off her hands like water. It was a dark color that shimmered in the light, and it seemed to alternate from blue to green. It was long and slender and it looked like it fit like a glove. 

Mia quickly slipped it on and sighed with pleasure. It felt wonderful. It might sound weird but after trudging along for years in the hard road in all kind of weather in a short, dirty, itchy dress simple things seem like luxuries. Indeed, she never thought she would ever again get use to this.

She loved the soft carpet under her feet, she loved being able to sit down on a plush chair instead of a hard rock, she loved being in a warm building. Mia then looked at her reflection on the water and for a second she paled.

She looked beautiful. The dress fit her wonderfully and brought out the colors of eyes that lay dormant next to the dirt on her face. Although she wasn't as pale as most would think fashionable the tint of her skin seemed to work wonders for her and her hair flowed silkily down her back. She looked pretty, she looked like a princess.

She resisted the urge to rip it off.

"I… I can't accept this," she said finally reaching for the hem of the dress to pull it off.

"Ah but you must m'lady," the fat maid said good naturally stringing a small necklace around her neck, "you must be outfitted properly for the banquet."

"Banquet?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, we always have one after the full moon, to celebrate the fifth fight," she said and then stopped herself from going on.

"It was the fifth battle of Balaria for the control of this very fort, where young Rowen saved us," she said reluctantly. 

Mia could see why it was weird to say; Rowen could not have been more then Mia's age when the battle for his town ensued. An impossible feat for a boy so young an age, but not a chosen one. Mia quickly dismissed herself. She wanted to see who Rowen was really.

The fort was, for the lack of a better word, huge. It was furnished extravagantly as if it where a castle and long winding hallways made it resemble somewhat of a maze. Mia was wondering if she could ever find him.

"Emiteone Alreskute," Mia heard a low humming voice with strange but foreign words. Mia walked quietly following the voice.

"Ezure Pent…" the voice grew louder and Mia could now understand what the voice was saying.

"I beg thee, hear my cry," Rowen, or Mia guessed was him, said, "Find me their name."

The room was enveloped in a strange light, not bright at all but unusually vibrant, almost as if it was humming. Then it seemed as if settled in a what seemed to be a cauldron. Rowen stood erect staring at the water which seemed to spiral upwards into the air and formed a mirror like, for the lack of a better word, thingy.

Upon the surface images emerged and then faded, but what was interesting to Mia was what the images where of. First it was Ryo and then a werewolf, Sage and then an elf, Cye and then a mermaid (or merman), and Kento and then a vampire.

"A searcher spell," she murmured quietly transfixed, but the next part would terrify her. Slowly the image turned to her own face and then slowly began to fade into another image.

A comforting warmth emitted from her necklace and calmed Mia down. Sure enough, the spell collapsed and the water spilled on the oak floor as Rowen cursed. Mia then strutted into the room as if defiant of what he was doing.

"A weak but a common spell to most magicians," she said startling Rowen, "I'm not surprised it fell."

"Weak perhaps if it was a magician doing it," he said stiffly, "However for a sorcerer…"

Mia was somewhat surprised, "Impossible. The youngest sorcerer alive is at least 10,000 years of age before the fall of Balaria."

"You are speaking to the only sorcerer borne after the collapse of the sky," he said grimly.

Perhaps you are slightly confused. You see there are three different categories of spell casters. Witches and Warlocks are ones that deal with mostly black arts and any human can obtain this power. Magicians and enchanters are another that don't use black arts and are weaker then the witches and wizards but also can be obtained by any person. Wizards are a myth, supposedly you can have the power of a witch and warlock and still retain you goodness of your heart. The last is, the most powerful, a sorcerer, and not everyone can be one, they have to be born into this.

However, during the eclipse of the seventh month year XXX, or '_the collapse of the sky'_ a sorcerer seemed to want to create a powerful and unknown spell. Legend has it that there was an explosion destroying half of Agertian (the planet) and magical creatures where no longer able the breed, and where slowly dying out (unless of course it was 'contagious, ie. Bite from a vampire.)

The first thought, of course, to rush through her hear was, _Impossible._ However with everything that had been going on she was more then inclined to believe him.

"Tch what a mess," she said shaking her head at the spilt water, "That's what you get for trying to meddle around on other people's personal business. Curiosity killed the cat general."

"If that is true then what seemed to be a threat then is now a death sentence. For you see now that I found some answers I am far beyond curious of why a lovely, and obviously one of education, young lady would travel with such dangerous creatures. Even more, why this young lady does not appear too long in my spell."

"You inquire to much," Mia said shortly unable the think of a good answer, "Your questions can not be answered. I am nothing more then a girl traveling with her friends."

"For right now," he said suspiciously, "I have half a mind to put you under custody. However, we have a feast to attend too. It wouldn't look right if you where not there with your friends."

He then, hooking his arm with hers tightly, walked her out of the room.

__

'Only a feast eh? Why do I feel like something big is about to go underway.'

A pale woman pale as the moonlight stood silently in the dark with a gem laced around her neck above her chest before the moonlight. Behind her three strong armor clad men stood as if they where dazed.

"Master Talpa says it will be soon," she said, her face never changing, "And when that happens I want you to kill all in sight except for the fourth death lord and the girl, Nasuti."

Her face contorted distinctly.

"I will kill her myself."

~*~*~

A/N: Crappy yes but I did it. I really should work faster on this story. And (shameless plug) my Mia site. *New layout coming soon. :D. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I'm working on a picture to accompany it. I can't wait!


	9. Death of the Sky

Finding The Chosen Ones

"Death of the Sky"

_______________________________

A/N: It took awhile but here's the next chapter. It's weird I'm warning you. I decided to start getting to the good stuff. And I've been slacking with the romance and crap. I have decided Sage. Sorry RyoxMia fans, I was just searching through the fanfic archives of Ronin Warriors and there where tons of RyoxMia stories and I want help diversity. :D.

The celebration was, needless to say, huge. The dinning hall was seemingly endless and it was crowded of people off all kinds of classes. A long solid oak table ran through the middle and was filled with the richest and seasoned foods that was known in the continent Sevarien.

Rowen ate at a separate table on a platform above the rest. Usually he ate with his generals and talked of the possibilities of ambushes. Instead, he ate with Mia and the rest of her friends in an eerie silence. Although Anubis was quite unhappy with the previous confrontations he had with the young prince, it didn't seem to damper his appetite.

Nor did it with Ryo, who felt quite uncomfortable eating in front of hundreds of people, especially since he ate with the most primitive of manners. Well he was poor for all of his life. Kento, she noted, only ate the rare meat and drank a lot of wine. Sage also avoided most of the greenery, which was strange for an elf. Cye refused to eat any seafood but had no problem engulfing anything else he wanted to try. White Blaze, well you can guess for yourself.

Mia wasn't on a diet herself. Although previous princess training told her mind to only eat lightly, her mouth didn't respond. It has been numerous of years since she ate food of her home country, or any decent food for that matter. She enjoyed the taste melting on her tongue and savored every bite of the cuisine.

"You sure do eat a lot," Cye commented as he tore another bite of the bread. Mia continued to eat unfazed.

"You would eat like this too if you had to taste some of the foods I had to eat on the journey," she said pouring herself a glass of wine, "and don't talk with your mouth full."

"A journey," Rowen picked up eager to know something about the mysterious group, "A journey for what?"

For a second everyone stopped. The four boys knew she was on a journey and accompanied her willingly. But they didn't know why she was on a journey. Curiosity enveloped them.

"Well you see we are just wandering around looking for magical… ow!" Anubis was cut short with a swift kick from Mia.

"-Just wanting to know more about the world," she said and then stuffed her mouth with food so they wouldn't expect any other explanation. No one seemed satisfied with the explanation but didn't push any further.

The rest of the meal was finished in an uncomfortable and deafening silence.

"Well it's time," he said after all the food was gone and he clapped twice. Immediately there was a rush of servants that quickly took the plates and table away. It almost seemed that everything was cleared in an instant. The guards ushered Kento, Anubis, Sage, and Cye down to the now empty room.

"_Mitumbre_," Rowen bellowed and the room seemed to shake. Slowly armor clad warriors appeared from the ground, groaning and full of bloodlust. Her friends gasped in surprised, even Mia was shocked. She felt as if she had stumbled inside a fairy-tale.

"Ancient Balarian knights," he said grimly, "This fort was built on their graves."

Mia understood. The power to call ancestral warriors was a power given to one of the highest rank of royalty. Since her mother and father has died she should have the power, but Mia was in hiding so she would not reveal herself as the next in line. Therefore, Rowen now had the power.

"What are you doing?" Anubis yelled in surprise as the zombie-like men limped towards them, spears and swords drawn.

"It's a test," Rowen said stonily, "I want to see if you can survive."

Mia out of impulse grabbed the garments of Rowen and pulled him towards her, keeping his astonished stare with her enraged glare.

"Are you crazy? They can't beat them! This is a death sentence" Mia said in a pure rage that not even Anubis has seen her in.

"Perhaps, but you are a group of rogue stranglers who happened to walk onto our area in a time of war, and your motives cannot be searched by magic. I have no choice but to consider you as spies."

"But we aren't spies!" she yelled shaking him so hard that the guards had to drag her chair and subdue her. Mia could only watch in horror as her friends where getting pummeled to the ground.

A howl came from the zombie as he grabbed onto Ryo, cringing away as if he burned him. But he made up for it when he smacked Ryo to the ground.

'_I… I have to reveal myself. I have to stop this!'_ The thought ran through her head, pulsing through every vein in her body. Even as the chosen ones, she knew that they could not defeat the warriors

A warrior slipped on the ground before Cye, as if someone spilled water before him on the ground. In anger however the warrior grabbed Cye and violently through him against the wall. Cye fell crying in pain.

'_But I can't! The monk said I can't…'_

A warrior fell backward clutching it's pitch black eyes as if it was blinded. In return, he swung his sword aimlessly and the broad side collided with Sage's head.

_'They can't survive this. I have to-'_

The warriors stumbled around Kento, it almost was as if the ground around him shifted. But they grabbed Kento for support and they fell on top of him.

_'I… I'm sorry. But they'll die._'

"Stop this," Mia commanded in an authoritative time not even she knew she had. She stood up with a certain confidence and prestige that few people ever had and pointed at the chaos before her, even Rowen looked at her with bafflement.

"I have ordered you to stop. Release them at once!" she ordered angrily. The zombies paused, unsure if they where suppose to listen to her.

"_Domæshidu_! Leave them be. By the decree of Nasuti Yagyu, heir of the thrown of Balaria!" she gazed at the ghosts, refusing to look at her friends that now gawked at her with confusion, betrayal, and maybe even awe. She could hear the collective gasps seep through everyone' mouth.

Rowen almost fell down in shock when the demons disappeared, so this girl wasn't lying. Princess Nasuti survived…

Mia stepped back away from the crowd, she could feel everyone's eyes on her, a bewilderment that grew in the crowd. The next thing she knew she was running with all her might passing the people.

Running away from her friends whom she lied.

Running away from her people whom she hid from.

Running away from herself.

She heard a comforting growl behind her, White Blaze ran in front of her and offered her his back to ride on. She gratefully accepted and clung to the soft fur of the tiger as he dashed outside of the fort to the forest.

"What have I done White Blaze.? What's going to happen," she asked trembling. A loud crack filled the sky. A storm was coming.

__

"What are you doing here?" hissed a tall man with beady eyes to the young messenger with a raven perched faithfully on his shoulder.

"I come with news for master Talpa," said the boy, cringing away from the green haired man. The green-haired man crossed his arms and leered at him.

"He's busy," he said venomously towering over the boy.

"Then I come for Lady Kayura."

"She is not here at the moment. She told me to take care of her affairs," said the man impatiently.

The boy seemed reluctant to tell his news but finally he uttered it, "My raven spy has come with news of Nasuti. She is now residing at the fort near the border on Balaria and Jempt town."

"The last stronghold of the old regime?"

"Yes," the boy confirmed. The man then grabbed the boy by the neck and lifted him from the ground, the raven flew away cawing in fear. The boy desperately clawed at the man's hand gasping for breath.

"Good," he grinned insanely, "We needed to destroy that fort anyway." He threw the boy to the ground.

"You will find Kayura bathing in the hot springs in the meadow near by. Tell her you have a message from Seckmet and she will not kill you.

The boy nodded and ran away in a hurry. Seckmet smiled, his companions will be happy to know that it was time to spill some blood. He walked deeper into the shadows.

___

Cries rang out in desperation filled the night. A search party was quickly organized to find their princess, the girl who survived the attack.

Many men longed for her to take power, to them she was new hope. That maybe if she survived, they could survive.

To Ryo, Anubis, Sage, Yulie, and Cye their best friend was missing. Sage had been searching all night flipping the trees like a ghost. Cye had actually been conversing with some animals in a lake nearby.

Darkness began to fall and Kento morphed into the night, this was his time. He could see better in the dark then he did in the light. Ryo and Anubis paired up searching for her. However, instead of calling for Nasuti, they called for Mia.

Soon the sun totally disappeared and everyone was forced to retreat into the fort, even Kento. It was not safe in the woods of Balaria, even a vampire was in danger.

The guys, soaked, frustrated, and exhausted, threw themselves the ground. Rowen approached them wanting to ask everyone questions, but Ryo had beat him to the punch.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ryo accused Anubis, "Why didn't you tell us she was some ruler of a far away country?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are. She told me she was some servant of a noble that died in the Balaria attack. How was I suppose to know?" he said defensively.

"I wonder what else she hides from us. I don't think it's a coincidence we all are here," Sage contemplated and he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. An almost distressed look replaced his usually calm manner.

"Why do you think that?" Kento asked shaking himself free of water like a dog.

"Think about it if it doesn't hurt you too much. Ryo, you are a werewolf that can stay sane after transformation. Kento is a vampire that can survive in the sunlight. Cye is a merman can breathe air. And I… I am an elf that destroys plant life instead of helping it grow…"

"And I am the only sorcerer that is living after the 'collapse of the sky'," Rowen added receiving a few perplexed looks, "strange so many different magical creatures are gathered around here. If it was a coincidence then it is a very big one"

"Well Mia can sense magic…" Anubis began to think aloud.

"She can what?" Rowen gave Anubis glowered at him as if he had been withholding very valuable information.

"I tried to tell you before but she stopped me. Why is that so important?" Anubis asked scratching his head.

"A magic seeker appears in a legend, she is not suppose to be real," Rowen looked alarmed and began to pace around the room, "this isn't good."

"Let me guess there's a dark prophecy attached to the legend of the magic seeker," Ryo said with a dread growing in his stomach. He was never too good with this magic stuff.

"Yes but I can't be to sure what it says is going to happen. It's written in a dead language, the same one the young boy speaks," he pointed to Yulie who had been crying ever since Mia ran away, "But as far as I can translate… A magic seeker in this world is the start of 'death of the sky' the supposed ending of the tragedy- 'collapse of the sky'."

"Death of the sky. That doesn't sound to happy," Cye said pouting a little, he didn't really grasp the seriousness of the situation.

"It's not suppose to," Rowen looked away grimly, he looked as if he was in great pain, " 'Death of the Sky' refers to the end of the world."

___

*Drip, drip, drip*

"Kind of cold here, huh White Blaze?" she said snuggling closer to the large tiger trying to gather his warmth. The forest was ominous, a seething presence that knew that they where there. It swallowed them up, hiding them from the sky and people.

*Drip, drip, drip*

"I wonder what do I do now. I have them all here but I don't know what to do…"

_"Do not worry. The danger will come to you._"

Mia knew full well who was talking to her, the monk had come back to talk to her. This time he brought no comfort with his presence.

"What's going to happen now?"

"_A war, one more devastating then the fall of Balaria. The Death of the Sky."_

"Death of the Sky? If the apocalypse is coming then why did I bother with the Chosen Ones?"

"_I want to re-write the future. You have the power to decide the destiny of this world."_

"Me? Why me? Why am I special?"

_"You are the bond between the worlds."_

"Bond?"

"_You are chosen to be the fate of worlds by the blood that reigns over you."_

"…Worlds? More then one world?"

_"…" _The monk slowly withered in the wind, disappearing before Mia's eyes.

"No! You are not leaving me," she shouted suddenly, soaked from the rain and tears. Anger took a hold of her, "I want to know what to do! I want to know what will happen! I want answers! I want to know who I am!"

There was silence, no answers would come tonight. Mia screamed in frustration and pounded the ground with her fists. Mud encased her fists and then her body but she didn't care. She needed to release all this tension inside of her but it wasn't coming out.

"Somebody tell me!" her voice soared to the tops of the trees, "What the hell am I?"

Then an explosion within her soul, her body caved within herself, a heat rose up and down her body. Whispers of the dead flew into her ear, whispers of another language. The past reliving in front of her eyes.

__

**"Emveeno! Luthenoro min Gorro!" a woman holding a child…**

A memory fading in her broken heart.

****

"_Talpa! MIN GORRO!"_

Names that danced at the tip of her tongue, ready to jump to a face.

__

**"Of all the sins you caused me, why can't you let me keep her! Why can't you let me keep Nasuti!"**

A sad song echoing, telling of a time long ago.

__

**"She's my daughter, Talpa! Let me keep her!"**

"The cold will always be my curse upon you!"

"You must find the chosen ones"

"Mia?"

****

_"You are the bond between the worlds."_

"You are special. You can feel my power. Something no one else can"

"Goodnight sister…"

"…A war…"

"Mia…"

****

"_…Death of the Sky…"_

"… Nasuti Yagyu, heir of the thrown of Balaria".

"…princess…"

"…daughter…"

"…fate…"

"Wake up Mia!" Two strong arms wrapped around Mia who laid blankly in the mud staring at the sky.

"…Sage?"

'_Damn she's cold,' _he thought as slowly frigid body to his back. Mia's head slumped lifelessly on his shoulder. She began to murmur meaningless words, as if she was possessed.

"So sorry," she said and then snaked her arms around Sage's neck hugging him tightly, "Chosen One of light. I was using you. Now something bad is going to happen….something bad…bad…bad…"

He could feel her tears drip slowly down her cheek as she hugged him tighter.

"…Horribly bad… so sorry…bad…sorry…horrible."

A chill ran through Sage's back as White Blaze looked at him with intelligent brown eyes, and then darted off before him. Mia kept talking in her sleep-like state, still crying.

"I never meant it to be like this. Death of the Sky."

Sage paused in his walk back to castle. He shifted her down from his back to the ground, so he could look into her eyes. They seemed glassed over, it still was of the intense green like the leaves of a forest, but no longer had vibrant life. But he could still see, she was aware.

"What about the Death of the Sky? What's going to happen?"

"…The bond of a world broken. All will become one…" she murmured as she slumped like rag doll into his chest. Mia felt comfortable near Sage, like a calming candle she had told her mother to light when she was afraid of the dark.

"Are we going to die?"

"Two fates, lying within the hands of the chosen ones. The monk… Talpa… me…"

Mia continued to speak but her voice began to get quieter, until it was no longer audible. Sage then stood up cradling Mia in his arms and shot towards the castle. '_Rowen might be able to make sense of her senseless babble_'

___

Kayura burst through the darkness, holding the messenger, dead. Her eyes where violent and her body moved like a feline.

"Seckmet, is what this boy said was true?" she cried out throwing the dead carcass on the ground.

Seckmet grinned, "Hmm. I promised that you wouldn't kill him. Oh well."

"Answer me!"

"Ah, Kayura, put some clothes on will you?" A man with stark white hair and a patch over his eye complained, "You aren't going to battle naked are you?"

Kayura frowned. She has never cared much for modest, even less for those who would not answer her questions.

"Battle Dias… you found Nasuti," she said her eyes narrowing.

"Yes," A blue haired man was sharpening his sword, "Apparently Nasuti revealed herself. She's at the fort in Balaria."

"Kayura grinned demonically, "Where she is, so will be the Chosen Ones, and the last Warlord. Master Talpa will be most pleased."

She disappeared in the darkness, it was time to make plans for an attack.

___

"So she's just been on going on like this? Just randomly talking about the Death of the Sky?" Rowen asked in a serious tone. Sage nodded and Rowen sighed. He stood staring at her body lying lifelessly on the bed.

"You know you shouldn't have left the castle," he said sternly.

"I couldn't just leave her there," Sage replied calmly stroking her bangs out of her eyes.

"She isn't your princess, why do you care for her so much," he asked suspiciously.

"Because she is more then a princess to us," Ryo finally said. Rowen gave the guys a suspicious overlook before placing both his hands on Mia's face.

"_Esituxle!"_ he shouted, a small gasp came from Mia. He then crouched down beside her, holding her hand.

"Mia, this is Rowen. I want you to listen carefully and answer my questions. Where are you?"

"I… I don't know," she said like a child, now in a fetal position. Her eyes began to move rapidly, her mind was off in another world.

"Are you in Balaria?"

"…N…no."

"Anywhere you've been before?"

"No… I don't think… I'm in your world anymore." Her words got a startled look from her friends.

"Do you know what day or year it is?"

"XXX"

"The year of _the collapse of the sky_?"

She nodded, "He was too greedy. Master Talpa was able to fool the sorcerer. He's going to merge the two worlds."

"The two worlds?" Rowen inquired leaning closer to her… his eyes burning with curiosity.

"This world is dying. He wants the other. But…he… he won't let it happen…"

"Who is he?"

"The monk… he's doing something weird…"

"What?"

"He's going to make it so that Talpa can never control anyone anymore… He's-" she paused, her eyes flashed and she was out of it, a look of pure horror came upon her face.

"It's starting," she said shooting up from the bed wild eyed, "The war is starting! The Death of the Sky!"

"?"

From outside of the room, screams flew through to corridors. The door was slammed open, and a man with blood splattered on him like a new skin fell inside.

"We-were under attack…"

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Yeah a new chapter. I was seriously considering dumping this whole story. I read my previous chapters and well- they really suck. It makes we wonder if I should cry from how bad they where or in relief I am *somewhat* better. But I want to get at least you guys know what is going on. Please review, I really just want to know if there are people actually reading to story.

If you remember I made reference to the '_collapse of the sky_' the chapter before, though it was a very vague description. This will be important to remember.

~*~*~*~Shameless plug time: Guys! Guys! I got a new layout for my Mia/Nasuti site! You better go there and tell me what you think! Do it or… or I'll cry! URL in my profile~*~*~*~*~

I'm pathetic I know.


End file.
